Story of the Sword 2
Story of the Sword 2 is an encounter in the Crystal Kismet mission hub, after Story of the Sword 1. Enemies *Oroc Warrior (1105 Gold, 136 XP, 85 Energy, 7 HP) *Oroc Quick Shard (1170 Gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 7 HP) *Oroc Duster (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction The martial intermezzo finished, Rakshara continues the tale as though she never left off. Her warlike state seems to flutter away from her, leaving only the storytelling maiden behind. It's almost endearing... If a little unsettling. "Raknur defeated many enemies in the dungeon. Even unarmed, an oroc is a mighty warrior -- our bodies as hardy as the armor in which your people encase yourselves, our fists and knees and elbows weapons capable of shattering bone or rending flesh." She speaks the words casually, though you and your companions seem unable to resist dropping your gazes to her hands -- and pondering exactly how unpleasant it would be to feel their punch. "Roland was a great man as well. With his strength, and the cunning of an adventurer, he overcame trials of his own inside Nemler's dungeon. But he knew that he could not defeat Raknur. For even the greatest of human heroes must have powerful weapons to stand against an oroc, and Roland possessed only a simple sword he had found within the stone maze. "So it was that when Raknur was close behind him, when he knew that he could not escape my ancestor's fury by quickness, he turned instead to guile. He pretended that the sword he had found was Rogar's Dream -- the weapon they both sought. He presented it to Raknur, claiming he wished to avoid battle with him, and looked on as the oroc warrior left the dungeon -- passing through a portal from which none could return. "My ancestor had failed, whisked away to some distant place, and Roland was left to recover the sword. After he emerged from its chamber in triumph, he gained its twin -- another blade forged by Rogar. Those were the swords he wielded when he came to our caverns." Rakshara gives a soft sigh as duty once more interrupts the retelling of the past. Another collection of orocs, their crystals gleaming in the soft cavern light, stand before you. They must be sent to join their ancestors before she can continue the tale of her own. Conclusion "You're a splendid archer," the oroc woman says. "Thank you," Tessa replies. She seems surprised by the compliment. Perhaps she's used to being around people who take her skill as a bowman for granted. "May I?" Tessa Tullian's surprise deepens as the oroc reaches out with tender fingers, and strokes the wood of her bow. "Yes... I feel its essence tingling in my crystals. My mother was a seer," she says, as if that explained things. "This is an ancestral weapon, is it not?" "That's right... Teucer, a kinsman, carried it during the Drake War." The oroc nods almost reverently. "My people prize such things. That's why so many of us carry weapons made from the bones of our forebears, or from other great warriors." She gestures at a crystal axe which lies nearby, dropped from the nerveless hand of one of your newly slain foes. "You turn your parents into weapons?" Hugh asks. "Bloody hell... That's like when old 'Chopper' Hax ground up his mother and made her into a meat pie." "It's considered to be an honor." "Maybe 'Chopper' should have said that in court. The judge might not have sent him out to be hanged..." Category:Crystal Kismet